


О свободе

by a_vaghal



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vaghal/pseuds/a_vaghal
Summary: Уилльям Холден, он же помощник шерифа, столкнулся с некоторыми трудностями при разводе со своей женой и прибегнул к адвокатской конторе мистера Сида.





	1. Пролог//Захлопнулась ловушка

В какой-то момент Уилл решил, что всё у него будет хорошо: прекрасная работа, любящая и любимая семья (умница жена и шкодливый ребёнок). У него было всё, о чём мог мечтать обычный человек, пока в один момент его умница жена резко не подала на развод, желая оставить его ни с чем, и Уилл ломал голову, думал не как выкрутиться из этой ситуации, а что он сделал не так, чем он её обидел и по какому праву всё нажитое на протяжении пяти лет брака вдруг стало собственностью жены. Он отказывался в это верить, пытался вернуть свою жену, но та лишь топнула своей миниатюрной ножкой, закрыла собою ребёнка и хлопнула дверью, оставляя Уилла мокнуть под дождём. Его мать тут же стала искать соответствующего адвоката, не желая отдавать этой фурии всё, что было заработано потом и кровью её сына. Его милая, прекрасная Дженнифер резко стала холодной, неприступной, не дающая какого-либо объяснения и не дающая встретиться со своей маленькой дочерью, которая, казалось бы, недавно разрисовала обои. 

Миссис Холден, одновременно строгая и нежная мать, ругалась со семьёй Дженнифер, ругалась с адвокатскими конторами, пока не наткнулась на Мистера Сида, который словно божья помощь свалился с неба, такой компетентный, вежливый, уверяющий, что сможет помочь её сыну. Уилл мать не слушал, хотел вернуть свою жену, помочь ей разобраться со своими странными демонами, но она словно возвела огромную каменную стену между ними, отрезая любые пути к наступлению. Ему было всё равно до рвений матери, он не задумывался об новом жилье, о новой жизни с чистого листа, где не будет места этой женщине, бросившая его на произвол судьбы. Дженнифер не такая, Дженнифер хороший человек и должна была быть причина такому необдуманному поступку, ведь вчера она улыбалась, шутила, целовала его, зажимала в объятиях и шептала слова любви. Уилльям никогда не позволял себе повышать голос на обеих, даже не показывал, что кое-что его раздражало, учитывая, какая у него профессия. Встреча с Мистером Сидом назначена на полдень и, если бы не контроль матери, он вряд ли пошёл на неё, но манеры вмиг разозлились, отчитывая его насчёт того, что это некрасиво по отношению к человеку.

— Уилльям, — он не любил, когда к нему обращались полным именем (слава кому-нибудь, что не вторым). Мать нахмурила брови, уставила руки в бока и с укором в глазах смотрела на него, — Бога ради, не заставляй меня за ручку тебя вести. Надень что-нибудь официальное, ты не на прогулку идёшь.

Холден давным-давно понял одну простую истину, что для матери ты навсегда останешься тринадцатилетним ребёнком, который не в состоянии даже себе поесть приготовить. Даже если вам двадцать шесть, и вы в двух шагах от развода. Уилл заправил чёрную рубашку в штаны, по привычке закатал рукава, открывая взор на татуированные руки, и попытался более-менее нормально уложить свои волосы, которые напоминали белый вихрь. Частичный альбинизм достался ему от матери, и вся эта красота перешла на волосы, из-за чего его часто дразнили, но после того, как обидчик получил в нос, к нему больше никто не лез. Уилльям мало был похож на тех крупных американцев, которые сидят в баре, слушают рок, а после пятого бокала пива решают бить друг другу морды. Можно сказать, что у него комплексы по поводу роста и этого белого недоразумения на голове. Мать поторопила его, и он, схватив свой пиджак, вышел из своей некогда старой комнаты, уже оборудованную под кабинет.

На улицах Вашингтона привычная тёплая погода, но только вот всё окружение было серым, тусклым, не привлекающим внимания. Вон там находилось милое и уютное кафе, где они вместе с Дженнифер впервые встретились, там же у них было первое свидание (Миссис Рузвельт пекла замечательные кексы), через дорогу прекрасный мост, по которому вечером гулять одно удовольствие, и все эти тёплые воспоминания улетучились, стёрлись из памяти и уже не будут доставлять удовольствие при их восстановлении. Дженнифер была первой и самой болезненной любовью. Правду говорили его знакомые, семья, горькую правду, что его милая и прекрасная Дженни вила из него верёвки, рвала его на части, разбивала, а он всё прощал, ходил на коленях. Холдену стало тошно от самого себя. Хотелось вернуться в прошлое, дать себе пощёчину и бросить эту змею, пока она не забеременела, но разве влюблённый идиот будет слушать наставления старших? Сколько ему тогда было? восемнадцать? девятнадцать? двадцать? Сейчас уже не важно.

Контора Мистера Сида была совмещена с его квартирой. Этот молодой человек приветливо улыбался им, и отчего-то эта улыбка совершенно не понравилась Уиллу: слишком странная, слишком зловещая, но мать хохотала с его шуток, с его ничего незначащих комплиментов и, в данный момент, мамочкино сердце как-никогда неправо. Иоанн Сид пугал и завораживал одновременно. Он не помнил, как разговаривал с ним, не помнил его серьёзный, хмурый взгляд при прочтении ряда документов, но в памяти хорошо отложились его редкие прикосновения (хлопки по плечу, спине, приветливое рукопожатие, что дало понять, у Иоанна мощная хватка), блестящие глубоко-синие глаза, ухмылка на уголках губ.

— Вы не первый случай, — его голос непривычно мягкий, несовместим с характером этого человека, — ваша жена думает, что закон на её стороне, но, как я понимаю, она нигде не работает. Сколько вашему ребёнку лет?

— Четыре года, — Холден удивился своего голосу; слишком хриплый.

— Как я понимаю, она обвиняет вас в причинении физического насилия, но даже при таком раскладе она не сможет забрать всё имущество, — Сид скрестил пальцы в замок. — И в брачном договоре это всё прописано, вам не о чем волноваться, однако вы хотите, чтобы ребёнок остался с вами? Так как ваша бывшая супруга не имеет место работы, то, на вашу долю выпадает выплата алиментов и, — он пожал плечами, — я даже не знаю, как этого избежать, если только не бросить работу. Но… суд может аннулировать брак и всё имущество останется при вас и, вероятность в семьдесят процентов, ребёнок останется с вами.

Миссис Холден радостно хлопнула в ладоши, явно довольная таким раскладом событий, но даже ему, более-менее знающему все тонкости развода, понятно, что у суда будет очень мало оснований аннулировать брак, посчитать его недействительным, и если Мистер Сид сможет провернуть такую махинацию, то он даже не мог представить, как будет благодарить его. Дженнифер, его милая Дженнифер останется совсем одна, без крыши над головой, в совершенно чужом городе. Уилл хмыкнул и, встав, пожал Джону руку (забавно, он до сих пор его имени не знал, пока не заметил на столе табличку с именем). Миссис Холден ещё что-то лепетала про его жену, про её бывшую работу, говорила всё то, что смогло бы помочь заставить суд признать брак недействительным. Всё это ему не нравилось. Его воспитывали так, что материальные ценности ничто перед характером человека, его душой, так сказать, поэтому вся эта ситуация казалась ему неправильной, словно он предавал родного человека, тем не менее, маленькое напоминание крохотным звоном колокольчика привлекало внимание, что это не Уилльям пытался оставить её ни с чем, это не Уилльям резко подал на развод, пересёкший любые пути к разумному выходу.

— Не волнуйтесь, Уилльям… я же могу вас так называть? — Холден кивнул, стараясь не обращать внимания на горячее прикосновение к пояснице. — Я обещаю, что смогу вытащить вас из этой малоприятной ситуации. В среду для вас будет удобно?

-Д-да… пожалуй.

Мать уже успела сотню раз поблагодарить замечательного Мистера Сида, такого тактичного, внимательного… А Уилл смотрел в эти глаза, странно смотрящие на него, словно он являлся загнанным ягнёнком перед большим серым волком. Холден разбирался в людях и, вместо приветливой улыбки и доброго взгляда, он видел усмешку, нездоровый блеск, ощущение страха и беспомощности. Мамочка во второй раз неправа насчёт Сида, не видела волка в шкуре овцы, не видела прожигающий взгляд. Он сглотнул, слышал сердцебиение где-то в висках, пальцы на ногах поджимались, а по телу прошёлся неприятный мандраж. Джон Сид был страшным человеком, но ради маленькой Элли, спокойствия мамы и справедливости он готов стерпеть это.

— Тогда до среды.

И хлопнула дверь. Ловушка закрыта.


	2. Глава первая//Обиды

Белый кот мягко спустился с кожаного дивана и, громко мяукнув, поприветствовал хозяина, потёрся об ноги, и Иоанн, мягко улыбнувшись, погладил кота, скинул с себя пальто и включил свет в коридоре и хмыкнул, заметив тень брата, который вышел из дверного проёма зала. Непривычно было видеть Иосифа растрёпанным, пусть это и тёмное время суток и он, вероятнее всего, разбудил его свои приходом. Старший Сид щурился от яркого света, хотя казалось, что он пытался получше рассмотреть Иоанна, проследить его эмоции, поток мыслей. Тот лишь мягко выдохнул и нахмурился, пуская ложную информацию об его тяжёлом дне, но брата это мало волновало. 

— Ты продолжаешь это делать? — усталый и сонный голос брата был тихим, как и всегда. Иосиф смотрел на него нечитаемым спокойным взглядом, и абсолютно незнакомый человек испугался бы, но Иоанн, привыкший за несколько лет к бесшумному брату, ничуть не пугался, а наоборот — чувствовал некую забаву, предвкушая будущую нотацию. — Ты рушишь семью, Иоанн.

— Кто бы говорил про разрушение семьи, — усмехнулся младший Сид, видя, как тот передёрнулся: он умел бить в больные места, умел дёргать нужные ниточки. Иосиф разрушил их семью, рассорил всех, после смерти матери. Отец окончательно спился, Вера и Иаков чёрт знает где, но зато Иосиф, их «предводитель», остался с ним, уговаривал сладкими речами, пока Иоанн не понял, что его водили за нос, отсюда и чёртова обида, лёгкая ненависть к брату за его слова, за наглую ложь, разрушившая их семью. — Он разводится. Где я её ломаю?

— А кто вынудил Миссис Холден подать на развод? — показалось, что он повысил голос. — Неужели ты не понимаешь?

— Это ты не понимаешь! — обжигающая ненависть и обида вновь грела грудь, побуждая к разрушению всего, чего попадётся под руку. Красивая лампа быстрым взмахом руки отправилась на пол, разбившись, пугая Иосифа. — Почему я не могу так поступать? Почему это плохо? Я не достоин всего этого? Я не достоин быть!.. — Иоанн резко замолчал, словно что-то заткнуло ему рот, поэтому он втянул воздух. — Я не должен был кричать. Не вмешивайся, хорошо? Я никого не заставлял.

Кот негромко зашипел и успокоился, мяукнул и запрыгнул на кресло, свернулся в клубочек и замолчал. Иосиф лишь прикрыл глаза, пока в его голове воевали противоречия насчёт действий брата: с одной стороны, он радовался, что смог найти причину своего существования, но с другой не одобрял его методы, считая это настоящим запугиванием. Брат покачал головой, закрылся в комнате и не выходил до самого утра. Иосиф не ощущал себя виноватым, нет. Вера ещё ребёнок, а Иаков человек действия, думать ему некогда, поэтому единственная надежда на младшего брата оправдала себя, но и сделала больнее. Иоанн никогда не причинял боль случайно, лишь намерено, давя на ранку, разрывая её, делая ещё хуже. Он не мог винить его, брата любили таким, какой он есть, однако порой его приходилось контролировать, ведь Иоанн мог не следить за языком, за что ему дважды ломали нос. И поэтому он доводил Иосифа, желал видеть настоящие, неподдельные эмоции, долгожданную ярость, но вместо этого получал холод, спокойствие, и раздражался сам. Иоанн проследил за тем, как старший брат закрыл за собой дверь, и затем засел на кухне, открыл ноутбук и принялся работать, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение от предстоящей встречи.

 

Вторая встреча с Мистером Сидом была уже назначена на вечер, как раз в тот раз, когда у него заканчивалась смена. Встречаться с тем человеком не было никакого желания, но ради дочери он готов был пойти на любые жертвы. Секретарша впустила его, оповещая, что тот пришёл рано и попросила подождать, пока та набирала чей-то телефон. Уилльям в который раз ругался на свою пунктуальность, но, тем не менее, он мог рассмотреть кабинет получше, надеясь, что в этот раз его демоны не заберут в свои чертоги, нашёптывая всякие глупости, заставляющие напрячься. Вероятно, дорогое дерево, из которого сделано почти всё, было тёмным, куча книжных полок, где стояли не только книги, но и всякие фигурки, два кресла и между ними стеклянный столик с различными журналами и два больших панорамных окна, показывающие серые улицы Вашингтона, а внизу маленькие люди, куда-то спешащие, сверху солнце, ни черта не греющее. На столе лежала кипа бумаг и рамки с фотографиями девушки и двух мужчин, похожие на самого Иоанна Сида, по-видимому, родственники.

— Ох, прошу прощения, я опоздал, — мужчина резко открыл дверь, тем самым напугав Уилла. Тон Иоанна не был раскаивающимся, но сегодня на его лице не было какой-то маниакальной улыбки, лишь уставший взгляд.

— Нет, это я рано пришёл, — ему было неудобно находиться с этим человеком, но самого Сида это не волновало. Когда тот снял с себя пальто, оба присели.

— Вы знали, что Мисс Уотерсон (девичья фамилия Дженнифер. Уилл не придал значение тому, что он к ней так обратился) были проблемы с психикой и она подписала ряд документов несколько лет назад на добровольное лечение?

— Что? — Иоанн решил не тянуть кота за хвост, чем обескуражил Холдена, который даже не знал, как реагировать на эту новость. — Проблемы с психикой… Это… что-то серьёзное? Или банальная нервозность?

— Шизофрения.

— О боже…

Он устало потёр лоб, стараясь прокрутить эту информацию в голове, понять её, но разум отвергал её, воспринимал как ложь, ведь Дженнифер вела себя абсолютно нормально, никогда не кричала ни на него, ни на маленькую Элли. Он взял предложенные документы, смотрел на фотографию Дженнифер, где она с длинными волосами, некрашеная в блондинку, но с таким несвежим лицом, будто её избили. И ведь правда, дата их выпуска, когда она пропала почти на все каникулы, предписания врача, рекомендации. И завтра она должна будет пройти повторную консультацию о своём психическом состоянии. У Уилла отсох язык, его опечаленный и уставший взор красноречивее любых слов. Холден положил документы обратно, смотря на Мистера Сида, желая услышать от него что-либо.

— Я понимаю, вам тяжело это узнать, но так и есть. Она является недееспособным членом, поэтому… — он пожал плечами. — Это поможет расторгнуть брак и её отправят обратно в больницу на лечение, а дочь останется с вами.

— Хорошо, есть что-нибудь ещё? — он был готов узнать любую новость, всё что угодно, даже то, что Дженнифер на самом деле мужчина его тоже не удивит.

— Если я что-то узнаю, то обязательно оповещу вас, — Иоанн крепко сжал руку Уилла, и Холден заметил, насколько у них большая разница в размерах. Это прикосновение не было похоже на ту поддержу, которая давала ему Дженнифер, но ощутить нефальшивую жалость для него было хуже всего, тем не менее, ему была необходима поддержка, особенно в такое время и если Иоанн Сид такой внимательный, то невежливо откидывать руку из-за того, что он со своими замашками. — Вы, главное, не беспокойтесь, отдохните, а потом, когда будет назначена дата, я обо всём позабочусь. В конце концов, у нас есть десять месяцев для обдумывания мелких деталей.

Самое сложное для любого человека — ожидание. Уилл достаточно вспыльчивая персона, пусть и никогда это не признает, и ожидание выведет его только из себя, тем не менее, для маленькой Элли и спокойствия матери он готов вытерпеть эту пытку. Элли…

— Я же могу видеть дочь? — встрепенулся он, позабыв о самом важном. — И вообще, почему я позволил ей оккупировать мой дом.

— Конечно можете, — мужчина откинулся на кресло. — Мисс Уотерсон нашла себе адвоката или она рассчитывает на помощь матери?

— Я не знаю… Не знаю, — он глянул на часы, прошёл почти час. — Эм… Простите, мне нужно идти.

— Конечно, — и снова, снова этот человек вернул то самое выражение лица, словно всё идёт по его планам, выражение, которое не предвещает ничего хорошего, такая отталкивающая, широкая улыбка и задор в глазах, как будто он знал его дальнейшие действия. — Я вам наберу, когда нам придётся снова встретиться.

 

Его дом находился в спокойном районе Вашингтона, где люди слово «шум» и «ругань» никогда не знали. Маленькие собачки радостно лаяли, дети соседей здоровались с ним, спрашивали, где он пропадал, взрослые сочувствующе хлопали по плечу и высказывали слова поддержки. Маленький мальчик Томми, который катался на колесе, привязанное к дереву, махал ему ручкой, а рядом с ним преданный пёс Бумер скакал в разные стороны, веселясь чёрт знает отчего. Уиллу совсем невесело. Пыл поубавился, как только он увидел светлый дом, из окошка которого выглядывала его дочка, как только увидевшая папу, радостно улыбнулась, помахала ручкой и без какого-либо страха спустилась со второго этажа, и неуклюже, как она умела, побежала к нему, крича звонкое «па!», пока не упала в нежные, крепкие объятия, но вся семейная идиллия разрушила Дженнифер, скрестившая руки на груди и нахмурившая свои аккуратные бровки. Девушка была явно недовольна этой встречей, но Уилл на неё не обращал никакого внимания. Элли не взяла ничего от матери и сейчас он как-никогда горд собой, что от этого человека ей досталось ничего. Дочка взяла его под руку и повела домой, всё также неуклюже идя. Дженнифер ничего не сказала, когда они вошли, промолчала, когда они сели за стол и Элли не начала показывать Уиллу свои наклейки. Он не смотрел на жену, не хотел портить себе настроение, а расстраивать малышку ему хотелось в последнюю очередь.

— Па! — крикнула она и засмеялась, когда Уилльям посмотрел на неё.

— Да? — он не мог не сдержать улыбки. Её светлые кудрявые волосики лезли в глаза, и мужчина поправил заколки на её голове.

— Давай мультики смотреть!

Краем глаза Холден видел, как Дженни отвернулась от них, делая вид, что что-то достаёт из кухни, но её дёргающиеся плечи невозможно не заметить. Уилл шепнул дочке бежать наверх, а сам подошёл к жене, положил руки ей на плечи. Она не выдержала и громко всхлипнула, но быстро закрыла рот ладонью, дабы ни один звук не был слышен. Пусть в их жизни переломный момент, но смотреть на слёзы некогда любимой женщины он не мог, поэтому мягко прижал Дженнифер к себе, поглаживая руки, и ждал, когда она сможет успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

— Мы можем вернуть всё как было, Джен, — она хмыкнула, повернулась к нему лицом, и Уилл увидел размазанную тушь под глазами, кривую улыбку и такую ярость в глазах, что Холден отпустил её.

— Да пошёл ты к чёрту, — её голосок, недавно поющий Элли нежные колыбельные, сорвался, хрипел, как у старой женщины. Она шипела как змея, стараясь вложить в свой голос как можно больше яда и ненависти. 

Малышка окликнула его, и он, играя желваками, вышел из кухни, поднимаясь в комнату дочурки, оставляя рыдающую Дженнифер на кухне. Где-то вдалеке были слышны раскаты грома.


	3. Глава вторая//Волк, в шкуре овцы

Дженнифер не любила Уилла, но безмерно его уважала. Свадьбы с ним не было бы, если не наставления матери, говорившая про него одни лестные слова. И она согласилась с ней, но за столько лет проживания вместе, любовью она никак не воспылала. Появление маленькой Элли на свет не повлияло на её чувства, что пугало. Ровным счётом к ребёнку она ничего не почувствовала, ни любви, никакой привязанности, обычное безразличие. Отсюда и малышка Элли тянулась к отцу, оберегавшему её, дарящему тепло и заботу. Дженнифер завидовала Уиллу, хотела также искренне полюбить девочку, ощутить себя матерью, но чувствовала лишь отрешение. Но как чёртов ураган в их жизнь ворвался Иоанн Сид, больной человек, угрожающий ей, если та не разведётся с ним, прикрываясь Миссис Холден, прекрасной женщиной, любившая Дженнифер как дочь. Добродушный Уилльям даже не подозревал, с каким монстром связался, насколько психически неуравновешенный его адвокат, желающий…

Дженнифер дернулась от одной мысли, что Иоанн мог сделать с ним или с ней, если она кому-то расскажет. Этот псих мог спокойно повесить на неё убийство собственной дочери. Она опустила руки, издалека смотря за их действиями, как этот адвокат смотрел на него, с каким животным порывом касался его. Дженнифер не могла представить, о чём они говорили, но Уилл улыбался и старался держать дистанцию, но кто, как не она знала, насколько может быть обаятелен этот человек. Сколько это продолжалось? Три года? Пока росла маленькая Элли? 

Джен ужаснулась, когда Иоанн перевёл на неё взгляд, полный холода и презрения, но потеплел, когда вновь посмотрел на её мужа. Она не понимала, что в его голове, не понимала, как Уилл не видел эти взгляды, эти прикосновения, ни черта не дружеские, даже интимные, от которых иногда по телу пробегал жар. Дженнифер вспомнила их первую встречу. Встречу с монстром. 

Холодный сентябрь принёс счастье в их дом. Их девочка плакала и кричала, когда появилась на свет, а на глазах девушки были слёзы счастья. Это были долгие и ранние роды, но Элли родилась здоровым ребёнком. Месяцы спустя, когда нанятая няня следила за малышкой, Дженни внимательно читала подсунутые ей документы, а потом её убитый взор рассматривал изогнутые в усмешке губы, дикие глаза и чересчур самодовольную позу. Иоанн всем видом показывал, что не потерпит каких-либо пререканий, а Дженнифер решила, что лучше будет отступить, избавиться от лишней головной боли.

Тогда, более трёх лет назад, она думала, что легче оставить всё как есть, позволить Иоанну Сиду забрать себе Уилльяма, но в мозгу что-то щёлкнуло, и женщина решила хотя бы разобраться во всей этой ситуации. Изначально ей казалось, что мужчина просто влюблён в её мужа и пытался отбить его, но сейчас, наблюдая за этими странными манерами, постоянными дёрганиями, уже так не казалось. Словно тот был одержим им, но никак не влюблён. Сейчас ей как никогда страшно за Уилла, за дочь, ведь этот человек может сделать всё что угодно и глазом не моргнуть.

 

Уилльям чувствовал себя неловко, учитывая, что некоторые посетители обращали на них внимания, глупо улыбались или тихо хихикали. И он понимал причину такого поведения. У него были некоторые сомнения насчёт Иоанна, что мужчина проявлял ему знаки внимания, но особо не придавал этому значения, отмахивался, как от назойливой мухи. Однако сейчас, будучи в нетрезвом состоянии, Холден позволял Сиду многое: от простых прикосновений, до недвусмысленных объятий и, если бы он был в здравом уме, — пнул бы наглеца, но так тепло и спокойно, соприкасаясь плечами, разговаривая на непринуждённые темы, иногда прижимаясь чуть ближе. Уиллу так уютно не было даже с Дженнифер.

— Странно, что у тебя до сих пор нет жены, — он слегка посмеивался, а на непонимающий взгляд Сида пояснил: — Ты хороший человек.

Иоанн наигранно горько улыбнулся.

— У меня была девушка, но не сошлись. Она была… слишком своенравной, я не смог с ней совладать, — отчасти это была правда. Холли* была на два года младше его, но ощущалось, что они жил с шестидесятилетней бабкой, которой ничего не нравилось. У Холли был мерзкий меркантильный характер, и, по факту, встречаясь с успешным адвокатом, она хотела жить в достатке.

— Дженнифер не была такой, — Уилл почувствовал, как тело под боком напряглось. — В какой-то момент я даже не поверил, что мне на голову свалилось такое счастье, ведь… она была идеальной. Никогда ни по какому поводу не скандалила, если я задерживался после дежурства, то расстилала мне постель, — Холден усмехнулся, — и всё это разрушилось в один щелчок, словно между нами ничего и не было.

— Значит она не до конца была честна с тобой, — Иоанн изо всех сил старался сдержать рвущуюся победную улыбку, понимая, что он почти одержал победу. — Послушай, ты мне правда симпатизируешь, и я хочу помочь тебе выиграть это дело, не забывай об этом, хорошо?

Уилльям кивнул, слабо улыбаясь. Этот человек, вопреки всех его внутренних противоречий, оказался прекрасным и замечательным, каким его и описывала мама при первом их разговоре. Но вряд ли маменька одобрит, чтобы в его жизни появился парень, ведь, судя по опыту с отцом, она не отойдёт, если узнает, что её сын ошивается с мужчиной. Мать и отец оказались в таком же положении, как они сейчас с Дженнифер, когда Уилльям был совсем маленьким. Отец не мог врать ей, выпалил всё, что у него на душе, а после тихо-мирно разошлись, но несмотря на разрешение общаться с ним, Холден никогда не звонил ему, собственно, как и сам отец. Не то что бы он как-то переживал по этому поводу, но неприятный осадок гноился где-то глубоко внутри. 

Иоанн говорил много: о своей жизни, о семье, благодаря которой он и стал адвокатом, также рассказал о своих братьях и сводной сестре («Вы, к слову, ровесники».), а ещё упомянул о тёмной полосе жизни, когда лечился от наркомании и сексуальной зависимости. Такие, казалось бы, очень потаенные секреты должны лежать на самом дне души, нетронутые и непоказанные первому встречному, и Уилл высоко оценил это. Сид доверял ему, Уилльям должен ему отплатить тем же. Внезапный дождь обескуражил идущих людей, заставляя тех прятаться кто куда. Уилл от неожиданности ойкнул и было хотел забежать в помещение, но Иоанн дёрнул его в противоположную сторону, к машине, куда они и сели. Одежда неприятно липла к телу, собственно, как и волосы. 

— Надо было в помещение забежать, а то салон намокнет, — однако сейчас его волновала сохранность документов. 

Холден посмотрел на Сида и замер. У Уилльяма были странноватого оттенка глаза, голубые, с примесью синего и белого цветов и, смотря на чистый, синий цвет глаз Иоанна, он ощущал себя самым уродливым человеком в мире, белой вороной. Возможно, между ними пробежала некая нить, связавшая их, но Сид лишь печально посмотрел на него, положил ладонь на щеку и совсем не нежно, а даже напористо, словно хотел что-то доказать, поцеловать. Напуганный Уилл от неожиданности хмыкнул, вцепился в плечи мужчины и сдался под ним. Огонь, который он не чувствовал с Дженнифер, вернулся ему во стократ, обжигая, даря то самое тепло, необходимое Холдену. Дождь прекратился.

 

— Да послушай же ты! — Дженни схватила мужа за руку. — Этот человек больной, неужели ты не видишь? Уилл, господи, если ты хочешь развода — пожалуйста! но не позволяй этому человеку участвовать в твоей жизни, жизни Элли, в конце концов!

— Не смей так говорить об этом человеке! — у него, когда бесился, иногда дёргались уши и вставали волосы дыбом. — Ты ничего не знаешь о Мистере Сиде! И помнится, это ты подала на развод, а не я! Я предлагал тебе вернуть всё как было, забыть это как страшный сон, но нет! Ты настояла, это твоё решение, а не моё. Всё, вопрос закрыт.

Дженнифер, скрипя сердцем, смотрела, как Уилл ушёл в соседнюю комнату. Она не могла сердиться на него за его непонимание. Бедное, доверчивое сердце Холдена вновь сделало роковую ошибку, и она винила во всём себя. Если бы она раньше сказала бы ему об этом, то они бы сейчас не ссорились. От безысходности Дженнифер смахнула тарелку со стола и старалась не закричать от безнадёги. Сев за стол и прикрыв лицо ладонями, женщина была готова заплакать, пока маленькая ладошка, погладившая её по руке, не испугала. Элли со всем своим сочувствием посмотрела на маму и обняла её, сказав, чтобы они с папой не ругались. Дженни постаралась улыбнуться и прижала девочку к себе, растрепала её беленькие волосы и погладила по спинке.

«Я справлюсь. Мы справимся».


End file.
